There is darknessness in this Blonde
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: Everyone has darkness I'm their heart so find out about a girl whos heart has been ripped out by her best friend. I'm bad at summaries please read and review.


**The blonde walked slowly down the quiet hallway clutching her manga tightly and looking for any bullies or people who would hurt her, suddenly in a flash a boy was thrown into a wall before her.**

Her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back in fright she turned and ran but before she turned she saw a flash of pink hair...pink hair.

At lunch the blond also known as Lucy waled towards her friends, no wait make that friend. Her friend group used to consist of Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Mirajane and Lissana Strauss and last but certainly not least her only friend remaining Levy.

They used to be the 'nerd herd' all together but eventually Cana started skipping and hanging out with the druggies of the school, Erza became so wrapped up in the issues of the sword fighting tournaments, school council and her crush Jelall that she seemed to forget about them entirely, Juvia joined the swim team and quickly became the coach it as well as the chemistry club and the surfing team Mirajane joined the cheer squad and knowing that the're sisters Lissana just HAD to join to be like her nee-san but soon got sick of it and joined the arts club instead while Levy her best friend Levy had stuck by her no matter what.

"Good morning Levy, how are you today?" The short blue haired girl looked up and smiled, she took off her red rimmed glasses and polished them before closing her book and putting them both in her bag. She then pulled out 2 sandwitches, "my day has been fine so far how about yours ?" Lucy looked happily at the sandwitch her friend held out and thanked her before digging into the delicious salami, lettuce and dijonaise sandwitch.

"Not too good" she began before swallowing the enormous mouthful and taking a swig of coke "I saw some guy get beaten up today and the guy who beat him had pink hair" Levy looked surprised to say the least "ok then are you sure his hair was...pink" Lucy gave her a 'bitch please' look and asked "do I look blind to you?" Levy repeated the action and responded "well if you left the house and looked in the mirror before you left then...yes I guess you are" they then burst out laughing which caught the attention of the 'it' crowd which all of the ex-nerd herd members were in and unsurprisingly they all used the 'minimal contact whatsoever' rule.

The 'it' crowd all had a tattoo symbolizing who they were but no one else dared to get one without invite, it was a widely spread rumor that a boy once got one without invite and the crowd found him and burned it off. The crowd was also known as Magnolia high's: Team Fairy Tail or TFT for short. Also there were rumors about many of the people in the crowd such as Erza and Jelall being together and the rumors were the same for Natsu and Lissana, Grey and Juvia, Bacchus and Cana and last but not least there were rumors about Mirajane seducing her teachers into giving her good marks for the exams.

Most of them were important, girls aside Natsu is the quarterback of the football and track teams, Jelall is the vice-president of the student council, Grey is the basketball teams leader and star player as well as being in a skiing club too. Bacchus is where the druggies got their 'meds' and Gajeel is the soccer teams leader and the head of the metal work and archery departments as well.

Levy kept fiddling as Lucy was talking and Lucy had had enough. "Levy what's wrong friends tell each other the truth and you seem anxious about something" Levy looked up through tear rimmed eyes"Lu-chan I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you anymore at lunch because of drama club,reading club and my languages team...and chess club and Historians of the future and politics and debate team and..." she prattled off the names of other random clubs and teams she was in "I'm so sorry Lu-chan".

Lucy looked up "it's ok Levy, I understand but please don't overwork yourself and don't get hurt" Levy smiled "ok then Lu-chan" said Levy while smiling brightly.

After school that day~

Lucy hummed to herself as she got her books and she slowly closed her locker before remembering something she had forgotten her lucky charm on her desk and she ran back towards the class she was about to walk in before she heard the words "yeah I'm happy I ditched her..." Lucy wondered for a second who the voice was...Levy and coughed so she missed some of the words "she is lazy and fat and all she does is complain to me about how terrible her life is and onto other news I tricked Lucy into believing that I was in, like, 50 different clubs to get her to stop following me...I know right she can be almost as stalker ish as Juvia when she wants to yup...yup...uh uh...yup and guess what she doesn't know about me and Gajeel yet and ps if you didn't get the message...oh you know what time the party is yeah...yeah...screw off!" and that was how the call went.

Lucy got into her blue mini and she was sure that it was Cana on the other line, she could recognize that drunken slur anywhere and guess what...Lucy didn't care...she didn't care that no one had called her and she certainly didn't care that she was not invited to their party.

She was so angry, she forgot what her life was... She had suffered previous depression and had considered suicide but she still had Levy back then...now she had nothing and without a second thought...she drove off a bridge and everything faded to black. She remembered seeing a scarlet haired angel and two white haired girls and a blue haired girl crying while boys started calling and ambulance and a brown haired woman trying to slap her awake trying to slap her awake and someone calling an ambulance she fell asleep to the words "Lucy...don't go...Lucy...LUCY!"

The blonde awoke in a tangle of clear tubes and slow movements she looked up...only to be slapped by...Cana? "What were you thinking? We're you drunk? Are you sure that this is Lucy?" Cana was pushed into a seat by Erza and Lucy was then asked "What is wrong with you? What have I done to deserve this..." and she started freaking out. Lucy opened her eyes again only to be glommed by Levy and smacked on the head by her too. She then saw a white light and she heard a faint beeeeeeeep.

Dear Lucy,

We saw the whole thing you know...it was our fault...the suicide attempts...everything but I didn't think you would actually just...just do that but I hope your happy now with your parents, I'm sorry for not telling you about the birthday party that we were planning for you but guess what Erza and Jelall are getting married and my and Gajeels little angel is fine. I wish i could be talking to you instead to to a sheet of paper though that would be nice, we prayed and still pray that one day you might wake up from your coma and see us again. How are you?has your day been good? These things are what you us to ay to us as we walked past you but although you didn't notice it brightened up my, no, our days and we hope that we can see you pr smile once more. Lisanna is with Bixlow now he is nice enough but Natsu misses you and he wishes he could have told you about everything and about his past. We all miss you and Juvia blames herself contently but I hope you are in a nice happy home instead of being down here with us. We are the ones who broke you...I'm sorry Lucy.

The blue haired woman closed the envelope and sealed it before calmly putting it in a draw, she then turned to her child who had black hair and innocent brown eyes that tortured and reminded the woman of her friend each day. All the old woman said was "let's go...Lucy".

The End?

Review if you want me to do a Prequel/Sequel ps should Lucy stay like that or wake up?


End file.
